


Sands Of Sahara

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: For the /ztg/ Swords and Sorcery TTChapter 2 will contain lewdness





	1. Chapter 1

Sahara, the jewel of riches and carnal pleasures. It has not been an easy journey across the land of Zootopia but my persistence has been rewarded. A little further from the hill I'm resting upon is the main road to the gates of Sahara. Before I can pack up my belongings, a rabbit approaches me. Weary looking, he inches closer.

"A-are you heading into Sahara as well?" he stammers.

"Yes, I have business there."

"I do as well. Mind if I follow you to the gates?"

"Not at all, what calls you to Sahara specifically?"

He gestures to a lute, "I'm a bard. Apparently music from places other than the deserts is becoming popular. How about you? What exactly brings you here?"

"I've received a royal summons from Queen Siffar herself."

"Oh, you're a knight!" he exclaims, "Speaking of knights and such, are those...?" he points at a burly hyena patrolling the entry road.

"A bone guard? Yes, it is. They're some sort of warrior caste amongthe hyenas here, but only the women can join."

"Strange. Where are you from, knight?"

"The Meadowlands, my father is the count of Bankshire."

"Bankshire? I hail from Riverfield myself."

"It is good to see another Meadowlander somewhere as unusual as here." I give a polite smile.

We pass more bone guards, all of them watching anyone who passes closely. Particular scrutiny seems to go to the larger mammals.

"We're coming up to the city gates, do you have any permits?"

"You don't need a permit for a lute, I don't carry anything dangerous anyway."

The tall imposing walls of Sahara stand before us, formidable bastions of stone against the dangers of the harsh desert. A checkpoint has been set up at the city gates, the guards are checking visitors from head to toe. A sign informs us that one line is for those with permits.

"I see that this is where we part ways, if I see you inside, I'll listen to a ballad or two." I give him a friendly pat on the back.

"It would be a pleasure to play for you, knight."

I place my helmet on my head and drop my cloak revealing my armour, built for a mink of course but still showing some importance. A few heads turn my way as I stride up to a table with one of the hyena guards behind. She's different to the rest in that her armour is larger. A single thin but long scar runs down her muzzle.

"What're you here for, they need a gutter patrol now?" she sneers

I'm shocked by the sudden rudeness. She obviously notices my reaction.

"I'll ask again, what're you here for, runt?"

"I'm here on royal business," I growl, handing her a bound roll of paper with the queen's emblem stamped in wax upon it.

"Ah, so the queen's let you in? Guess I'll have to escort you to the palace then."

She barks at a nearby soldier to take her position as she scoops me up into her paw. My size means I can't protest but considering I've been invited here by the queen, my chances of being harmed are pretty slim.

"Can't see what the queen wants with a small mammal like you."

"You know as much as I do. I simply received the message to travel here a week ago"

We pass through a small door embedded in the wall. The air inside is much cooler but I'm confused as to why we're here.

"Aren't we going through the city?"

"No, you're a potential target. We have a tunnel network that will take you up to the palace."

It's not like any tunnel I've seen. It's spacious and well built, I'm used to the cramped burrow networks built into riverbanks. I guess it's because there are a lot more larger mammals in Sahara.

"How far do these tunnels go on for?"

"They span the whole city and just a bit beyond. Now I've told you that, tell me about that sword you have."

"It's a broadsword, well a mink sized broadsword anyway."

"Are all swords forged straight in the Meadowlands?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Our swords are curved, like my scimitar here." She shows the blade off to me.

"Oh I forgot to mention, my sword is enchanted too?"

"Enchanted? How?"

"An opal mage I rescued from some barbarians. He was travelling from the Isle of Outback and had gotten lost. My sword now passes through shields as if nothing were there but armor will still protect someone as usual."

"A strange magic, usually such power is used for pleasure here."

We're getting deeper into the tunnels now, passing doors and faint candle lanterns. A more ornate kind of stone indicates that we're near the palace. More soldiers that must be some form of royal guard watch us closely as I'm carried by.

"Just up these steps and we'll be in the palace."

"I never did learn your name." I look up at her.

"Irah. Your name?"

"Henry."

I'm blasted by a wave of hot air as we surface in a small hallway. Voices and music drift out from around the corner. Irah ushers me closer and into a large hall. I've been inside a palace before, but not one like this, it's beautiful. The hall is filled with mammals of all shapes and sizes amidst a haze of incense. Patterns and tapestries adorn the walls while the occupants lie on exquisite cushions. Irah takes me over to where the queen sits, on a small throne.

"Your majesty, the knight you requested has arrived."

"Ah, so this is Sir Henry." The slim Oryx looks over to an old and frail lion sitting with her council, he nods.

"I am here at your request, your majesty." I bow as the entire hall watches me.

"Please, take a seat, we have much to discuss."

I hop onto a cushion next to her throne with the rest of her council. The rest of the hall pauses, then goes back to talking. 

"Mind if I ask what I was summoned here for, my lady?"

The queen gives a reassuring smile, "Oh, nothing much, the royal sage had a vision and saw you. You'll be stopping someone from assassinating me."

"Ah, no pressure then."

This will be an interesting trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the lewd one

What have I gotten myself into?

Saving the queen from an assassin apparently.

I pace up and down my quarters incessantly, I figure that there's no point in worrying about this now - I'm to be briefed on the matter tomorrow. I've been given an exquisite room of which I have not fully explored yet. A large bed takes up a decent amount of space - evidently made for a mammal larger than me. A grand window with a small balcony gives a view of Sahara's many bazaars. It's so much different from home here, the desert sun never seems to truly rest. 

The sunset on the horizon reminds me that a bath is in order. I'm fairly sure that there's a small bathing room down the hall. I leave my equipment in my room and change into some modest robes before heading out. The hallways here are apparently adapted to the blazing heat which is presumably why they're sort of dark compared to most buildings. It's enough light to see in, of course and I easily find my way around. I find the washroom at the end of the corridor, not too far away from my quarters.

I've never seen a bath quite like this. Usually, I've just used a washtub, not whatever this is. It looks like a large basin set into the stone floor with some small metal dials on the wall next to it. I presume I'm supposed to sit inside the basin, so I strip of my clothing before climbing in. I don't think this bath is enchanted, or else the basin would probably be filling up by now. I try gripping one of the metal dials, but it seems to unscrew. Water begins to pour out of a small tube hidden at the top of the basin. I quickly turn the dial back to its original position after the bath has filled a little. I begin to wash myself in the cool water.

 

The bath was pleasant, but one should not overstay their welcome in the water, not good for one's health as I am told. I return to my room feeling well cleaned and renewed. I close the door and head over to the window, where the cold night air flows in. A pot full of honey, something that is much more rare in the Meadowlands, sits on a drawer next to me. I ponder on the taste, the sweetness is something to savor. I leave the pot where it is and head over to my bed.

Someone's lying there.

"H-hello?"

The figure in the shadows reveals themselves. It's a fox, larger than me and dressed in skimpy clothing, a nearly transparent fabric around her chest and legs.

"Ah! You must be Sir Henry, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"May I ask why you are in my quarters, my lady?"

"Well, I've been sent here as some 'entertainment' for the night."

Oh.

"Well, what kind of entertainment did you have in mind."

"A very pleasurable kind of entertainment, my dear knight."

I see what she means. I'm suddenly grabbed by her and hauled up onto the bed, pinned down by her large form.

"Let's get those robes off, shall we?" she whispers into my ear as she slowly unbuttons my shirt. An unnatural purple glow forms around her eyes, unnerving me.

"I know your thoughts," she chuckles, "Just relax, it's nothing to be alarmed about."

Her paws move to my trousers which she begins to peel away, leaving only my undergarments left.

"Excited for this are we? I have something that will make it much better." Before I can ask what she means a paw is thrust at me and some kind of dust is thrown in my face. It smells sweet, but I instantly feel a sort of weight in my head. 

"Don't worry, it's just something that will put your body in the mood." Looking down, I see what she means.

Moving with almost unnatural speed the mysterious girl maneuvers herself behind me and pulls me closer. My underwear is whipped off by one of her skilled paws as the other grasps my length.

"Shall we get started, my brave little knight?"

The strange powder seems to have worked it's magic, her gentle strokes feel incredibly ecstatic. She traces her claws across my tip, sending jolts of pleasure through me. Before I can come to my senses she's already spun me around. She begins licking my cock up and down while giving me a flash of those purple eyes.

"Enjoying this, aren't you? It gets better." Her muzzle descends and another wave of pleasure shoots through me.

"I-I think ... I'm..."

"Hush, just let it out."

The combination of odd drugs and her natural talents proves to be far too much for me. I find myself erupting sooner than expected.

"Well, I think I may have used too much of that dust, sorry."

I don't have time to respond before I drift off in her embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now remember, the real queen will be hiding in an undisclosed location, a brave soul has volunteered to pose as a decoy. The sage has foreseen that the attack will occur in the east wing gardens."

After an intense night, I'm finally faced with my task. The master of arms is discussing the plan to catch the assassin.

"We've had a recent spate of murders that have been linked to various assassins but there is a common factor, the killers always have a blowpipe on their person."

"A blowpipe?" I ask. I can only presume it's some form of weapon.

"Yes, a blowpipe is a hollow tube used to fire darts, which are usually dipped in poison, at a target."

"How large are they?"

"Most are easily concealable but we're not sure how they're usually smuggled into secure areas."

A map of the palace has been pinned up on the wall next to us, several areas are circled in red.

"These locations are where the assassin is most likely to enter. We'll have them covered but there's no guarantee that they'll enter through one of those routes."

I've been assigned to guard an area on the second floor of the palace, overlooking a small garden. The greenery seems to be held in high regard here, probably because there's so little of it around. The master of arms dismisses the group we're in so the soldiers present head out to their positions.

 

The gardens are peaceful, strange at a time like this. The various sounds of civilization can be heard beyond the walls making it hard to pick out anything suspicious. Those cylindrical and ball shaped plants are growing in one of the plots bellow me. Some of them seem to have thin and wispy hair, must be magic of some kind. The sun beating down reminds me that the day is far from over, the assassin is still out there. A few guards enter the gardens, the decoy should be here any second. The bone guards poke about, searching for anything out of the ordinary before moving on. I almost don't notice the small wooden pipe out of the corner of my eye.

My sword has left it's scabbard before they even begin to fire. I slash upwards, slicing the blowpipe in half. A startled ferret jumps back as I turn to face him but he draws a dagger and plunges it towards my chest.

*Clink*

The dagger hits my armor, I retaliate with a fierce slash of my broadsword. The ferret clutches his nave before collapsing as his guts spill across the baked stone. One of the bone guards in the gardens quickly blows a whistle, sounding the alarm. Something hits the back of my armor, more assassins must have turned up. Another ferret and a small porcupine advance towards me, the ferret readies what must be another throwing knife. I close distance with them while they try to brace themselves. Bringing my sword back around I hack at the wrist of the ferret, severing his hand. I back away while he clutches his new stump and turn just in time to parry a strike from the porcupine. He attacks not with a blade but his own spines, tipped with some kind of metal. A cluster of spines is jammed through a chink in my armor, I reel back in pain.

I ready myself for another strike from the porcupine but it never arrives. Instead, the scimitar of a bone guard slashes downwards at the assassin, cleaving into him. 

Reinforcements have arrived and not a moment too soon. The lead guard shouts to me.

"We underestimated the attack! There's a massive group off assassins assaulting the palace."

I run over to her, jumping onto her waiting paw. She places me carefully on her shoulder and signals her troops to join her.

"Is the Queen safe?"

"Yes, she's been escorted out to the tunnels."

A few dead assassins line the halls as we pass, forming a macabre trail for us to follow. The sounds of blades clashing spurs us into action as we charge round a corner and into a small dining room. The enemy has been bogged down by some... concubines?

I'm stunned at the thought of these girls being thrown out as a diversion but they seem to be more than a match for these assassins. The bone guard charge into the chaos, scimitars at the ready. I slide off the leader and draw my sword. I spot a familiar face amidst the fighting, the fox girl from last night! I rush over to her and slash at her weasel assailant. He raises a shield but my sword effortlessly passes through it, impaling him. 

"Are you okay, miss?"

"I know what you're thinking, knight, they train as more than just courtesans you know."

She deftly stabs at another assassin with her dagger. I have a feeling that she knows their movements as they happen. The enemy is beginning to crumble as their numbers deplete.

"Sir Henry, look out!" One of the bone guards shouts at me. I roll just in time to avoid a hail of knives thrown at me.

An antelope across the room readies another barrage, he's an odd sight among the relatively short assassins. He breaks into a sprint instead of hurling his knives, I didn't expect that. The fox girl does though, she springs past him and slashes at his hand. Her dagger slits open part of his hoof tip, causing him to drop the knives. I bring my sword round against the only bit of him I can reach, his calves.

The antelope howls in pain as I open up a bloody wound. He's panicked, a perfect opportunity for the finishing blow. A bone guard steps in, slitting his throat open in a single deft move.

"The assassins have been routed, the last pockets of the filth are being rounded up as we speak."

"The Queen is definitely safe?" The fox girl pants.

"Yes, the enemy could not reach the tunnels. The Queen would like to see you, Sir Henry."

 

 

After a short trip through the twisting under halls, I arrive at the secret chamber housing the Queen.

"We owe you a great deal of thanks, knight." The Queen looks haggard, clearly unnerved by the attempt on her life.

"It was what you called on me for, I do my duty as ordered."

"And you will be rewarded for such, though I am sad to say that you must avoid this area for a while, we cannot guarantee your safety from the many assassins still out there." 

"Well, it has been an honor to serve you, your majesty, I can only hope we meet again."

I bow, and gather my possessions. The fox girl's at the entrance to the small chamber.

"Thank you, my time here has been more than pleasant because of you." I nearly stutter.

"It's nothing, maybe we'll see each other again?"

"I would love to make it so, goodbye for now." I turn away and take my leave. After a brisk walk down the corridor I realise something, "Wait, I never asked you name."

There's only silence in response.

 

 

There's a long journey ahead, though I've faced worse. The sun is setting on the sands of Sahara, the shadows creeping up the tall spires atop the city and over the solemn dunes. 

"Hey, it's you again."

I reach for my sword but it's only the bard I met when I first arrived.

"Back so soon?" I inquire.

"It didn't work out, the guards were shaking down recent entries - something about an attack on the palace."

"Ah, I heard about that."

"Anyway, want to join me? I've heard that there's a good inn over at a town near the Great Wall of the Tundra."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." I give a polite smile. 

Taking one last look back at the glistening city, I walk off with the bard into the sunset.


End file.
